Never Give Up
by Jeeka
Summary: Placed 17 years after "Giving In", Oliver/Angelina and Harry/Ginny's kids spend their last summer as kids. Read and see what unfolds. *Sequel to "Giving in"*
1. Home at last

**Title: Never Give up**

**Summary: Placed 17 years after "Giving In", Oliver/Angelina and Harry/Ginny's kids spend their last summer as kids. Read and see what unfolds. *Sequel to "Giving in"***

**Author: Jess/Jeeka and Carrie/Spazzie**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Jade, Alex and Eric stepped off the Hogwarts express; it was the summer before their last year at Hogwarts. All three of them were in Gryffindor. It would be their last summer as kids, in a matter of speaking. Because as far as Jade was concerned, Eric and Alex would always be childish.

They walked through the barrier between 9 and 10, to meet their parents.

"Jade," Her mother yelled.

"Hey mum, where's dad?" she asked.

"Work, as always, him and his Quidditch" her mother rolled her eyes. Jade shook her head 'Oy, dad and his Quidditch, mum's right' she thought.

"Even I'm not as bad as dad," Jade said thinking of her father, Oliver Wood. "And I'm on the Quidditch team. When is he going to be home anyways?" She asked her mother, Angelina 'Johnson' Wood.

"Oh shortly, I hope," Angelina told her daughter. "Oh boys, you're riding with us, Harry and Ginny couldn't make it, both of them are at work," Angelina told them.  The boys had been talking about Quidditch too, Eric was on the team as a beater, while Jade was the seeker. 

Eric looked over at the woman he thought of as an Aunt, "Alright, let's go!"

The four of them walked over to the car that the Wood's owned. "Oy, Mum, when do I get my car? You said if I did well this year, I could get one!" Jade whined, and put on the best puppy dog eyes that she could.

"Jade, you can talk to your father about it when we get home," Her mother told her, as she looked out the window and pulled away from King's Cross.

Around twenty minuets later, they arrived at the Woods house, which was no bother to the boys; sense they lived right next door.

Jade had been looking out the window as they pulled up to the house, and didn't notice her father standing in the driveway next to a bright red mustang. But the boys did, "Oy, Jade, look at that!" Alex squealed to his best friend as he pointed to the driveway.

Jade looked from the window to the driveway, and saw her father leaning on the car. She squealed with excitement. "Oh Merlin, is it mine?" She asked as she jumped out of her mothers' car, and rushed over to her father.

"Yes it is Jade, Happy belated Birthday!" Her father said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

With a shocked look on her face, she grabbed the keys that dangled from her fathers' hand. "Can I go for a drive? I mean I already have my license," She begged her father with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can, just be careful. I'll take your trunk to your room, and if the boys want to go, I'll take their trunks to their house." Oliver stated.

Alex hadn't been paying much attention to Oliver, until he said "if the boys want to go" he was too busy admiring the car.  He looked over at Jade, and she nodded, so he hopped over the door and into the passenger seat. (It's a convertible) 

Eric also looked at Jade expectantly. She looked over at him, "Are you going to get in, or am I going to be waiting all day?" with that Eric smiled and jumped in the back seat. Unlike Eric and Alex, Jade opened the door and climbed in the drivers' seat and started her car.

Just as they were about to pull out of the driveway, they saw a moving van at the house across the street. Jade pulled out, and slowed to almost a stop to see who was moving in. She didn't see anything until both boys gasped.

"Alex, chick, hot chick, right there!" Eric pointed out, trying not to be too loud and draw any attention.

Alex looked over at where Eric had pointed, he saw a very beautiful girl in a short plaid shirt, white dress shirt, (kind of like Brittany spears, sorry, yuck but yeah) and knee high dragon hide boots. She had long silver blonde hair, which she had pulled back into a ponytail. She was out side playing with a dog, from what Jade could see, it looked like a Doberman.

Jade rolled her eyes at the boys. "Is all you ever think about, girls?" she asked not waiting for an answer. "She's not even that pretty!" she said and sped away.

The guys looked at her in shock. "Not pretty? Jade, are you blind?" Eric asked.

Alex on the other hand kept opening his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He knew how Jade could get.

"So where to guys? I kinda want to go to the skate park," She said. "Oh shit, I forgot my board at home." She muttered doing a u-turn and heading back to the house.

She jumped out of the car and ran into the house to grab her skateboard. She went back outside and, noticing the guys weren't in the car anymore, looked around. She spotted them talking with the new neighbor. 

With a huff, Jade walked over to them, board in tow, and tapped them on the shoulders. "Guys? You ready to go? Oh you might want to go get your boards, too," She said, knowing good and well that she was interrupting; but she didn't care. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Alex said and ran over to his house.

Eric just stood there, gapping at the girl. Jade reached her hand out, and said, "Hi, I'm Jade."

Reluctantly the girl took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ebony," she replied, "Ebony Malfoy"

With hearing her last name, both Jade and Eric gasped.

A few seconds later Alex came running back holding his and his brothers board in his arm.

***

They arrived at the skate park about ten minuets later, and Eric and Jade wouldn't say a word. Even though Alex kept asking them what happened, and why they were so quiet.

"C'mon guys, something's up? So what is it? Just tell me!" Alex whined, and then turned to Jade, and hit her with a low blow. "Jade you can't keep this from me, I'm your best friend….Please…" he said doing his puppy dog eyes, just as good as Jade did, and he knew it always worked on her.

Jade sighed, and blurted out, "She's a MALFOY!" And with that she grabbed her board and started skating up a half-pipe.

Alex looked at his best friend as she skated off. He then turned to his twin brother. "Ok, so I know why she's being quiet. But why are you?"

Eric turned to Alex and simply stated, "I'm contemplating how mad dad would be if one of his son's was dating a Malfoy."

Alex gave Eric a puzzled look and then said, "She's really hot, I wouldn't mind dating her." He then took his board and skated after Jade.

Jade glanced out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex skating towards her. 'Merlin, he's hot, why can't he notice me? I feel like I should be his sister. He's never going to see me as a girl, not unless I start dressing like that Malfoy.' Jade thought angrily to herself. She stopped abruptly, which made Alex crash into her. She didn't realize how close he was following her. They both went tumbling to the ground. "Ouch" Jade exclaimed.

Alex looked down at his best friend; he was now lying on top of her. He gazed into her eyes. 'Merlin, if she wasn't such a great friend.' He thought, and then realized he was still on top of her, and hurriedly pushed himself up. He offered his hand to help her up, which she took. 'Is it just me, or is she looking at me funny? She looks kinda confused.'

"Thanks." Jade said as she hoisted herself up. 'Oh Merlin, what just happened?' she thought to herself. "Why were you following me so closely?" she asked suddenly.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn't notice you stop until it was too late. I'm sorry." He said looking a little bit sad.

"Oh. Well, it's alright, but I think I tore my shirt." She said with a slight giggle. She was wearing a black tank top with a black long sleeve fishnet over it. Along with her usual baggy blue kik wears and her Osiris Flux.

Alex smiled and turned her around, and found that she was right, and that she was a little scrapped up too. She had a long gash on her shoulder. It wasn't deep but it still needed to be cleaned. He turned her back around so they were facing each other. "Well you're right, as always, you did rip your shirt. And you have a pretty mean looking gash on your shoulder. We should get you cleaned up." 

"I cut myself? Hmmm wonder why I didn't feel it." She stated as they walked over to the first aid kit that Jade always carried with her when she went skating.

She took off her fishnet shirt, and Alex cleansed the wound with the alcohol pads that she had. She felt it now, it started to burn. He could tell, as he heard her gasp every once and a while. He also knew she was trying to be strong and not let it show. "You're all good now."

"Thanks. Maybe we should get Eric and go home."

***

The three pulled back in the driveway to the Wood's house. "So, you guys staying for dinner tonight? You know its tradition." Jade stated.

Eric nodded, but said nothing. Alex on the other hand stated, "Of course, I would never miss our celebration supper. Summer is finally here."

"Ok," she said as she climbed out of her new car, and grabbed her board from the back seat. "Lets go, and would you guys mind using the doors of my car. I don't want it scratched already." She told them as she noticed they were both going to just hop over the doors.

When they entered the house, they found their parents sitting in the Library that Angelina had set up.

"Eric, Alex!" Their mother, Ginny 'Weasley' Potter squealed, as she enveloped her sons in a very tight hug.

"Mum, let go, you're choking me!" Eric managed to say.

"Dad, Help!" Was all that Alex could muster.

Harry stood up and walked over to his wife. "Dear, they're grown up now, don't embarrass them." He said sarcastically.

Jade giggled at her friends, as they struggled to get out of their mothers grip. "Jade dear, how are you?" Ginny asked as she gave her a hug also, but not as tight.

"I'm doing good." She answered simply. She noticed the somewhat angry looks on Eric and Alex's face. And she knew it was because she didn't get choked like they had. She giggled inwardly to herself. She glanced at Alex, as his expression went from slightly angered, to a smile. 'Merlin, he looks so hot when he smiles, I really wish he didn't think of me as a sister.'

"Oy, Mum, do you think you could heal my shoulder? I duffed skating today, thanks to Alex." Jade said as she smiled at her mom, and then gave a mischievous grin to Alex.

"Sure dear," Angelina said.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Jade said and rushed to the door. She opened it, and was in total shock. She couldn't mutter a coherent word.

Draco Malfoy, who recently lost his wife, stood in the doorway with his daughter Ebony. "Excuse me child, are your parents home?" He asked with a voice as cold as ice.

All Jade could do was shake her head, and let them in. She quickly walked to the library, and motioned for her father and mother. "There is someone here to see you. I think?!" 

Oliver looked quizzically at his daughter, as he stood up and walked out towards the foyer. Angelina, Ginny, and Harry followed. 

 "Malfoy!?" Oliver, who arrived in the foyer first, sputtered. 

 Draco blinked, "Wood?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with distain. 

"I was simply coming over to greet my new neighbors," He sneered. "But I see I'm unwelcome. Come on Ebony, let's go.

  **Back in the library*

"Who was at the door?" Alex asked. 

"The Malfoy's…"

"As in, Ebony Malfoy?" Eric asked eagerly. Jade just nodded her head. With that Eric was off towards the front of the house faster than the blink of an eye. 

 "I-uhh…" Alex trailed off, looking uneasily at Jade. 

"Oh just go!" Jade huffed, falling back onto the couch. But Alex didn't leave; he just stood there staring at the couch. He wasn't sure whether to go talk to Ebony, or stay with Jade. He was torn… 

 "Jade… I," Alex started slowly, unsure of what to say. 

"You…?" Jade asked, sitting up and looking at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Damn it! I missed her!" Eric cried, rushing back into the library. Alex's face flashed relief, but only for a moment, he didn't want Jade to see. 

"Oh poor you, you missed getting a glimpse of the slutty-whore-next-door," Jade scowled. She had seen the relief wash over Alex when Eric said he had missed Ebony. And it upset her. She thought he was better than that. Than going after some girl just for her looks. 

Both of the guys just stood gaping at her. "What!? I'm going to get washed for dinner." She muttered and brushed past the two boys, out of the library. 

"Dude… what's her problem?" Eric asked. 

"How should I know?" Alex mumbled. 

"Well, she is your best friend. Thought you would know," Eric rolled his eyes. 

"And you're my twin, that doesn't mean I know everything that goes through that thick skull of yours," Alex retorted angrily, before storming out of the library after Jade. 

He went up to her room and knocked on the door. "Jay… I know you're in there! Please let me in," Alex called. 

The door swung open forcefully. "What?" Jade spat out. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jade asked walking back into her room. Alex raised an eyebrow at her back. He noticed her hand was all red, and smirked. 

"For upsetting you. Whatever it was I did this time." 

"I'm not upset!" Jade snapped back at him. 

"You're not upset…. If you're not upset, why did you punch the wall, Jay?" Alex sighed. 

"I felt like it." Jade huffed. 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked softly, sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's nothing. I just don't like that new girl. She rubs me the wrong way," Jade scowled. 

"You haven't even given her a chance! How can you dislike her already?" Alex exclaimed. 

"I just can okay!" Jade yelled pushing his hand away. 'You wouldn't like her either if you could see past her looks!' She screamed at him in her mind. 

"Okay! I'm sorry! Sheesh!" Alex said waving his hands in the air in surrender. 

"No you're not. You just don't want me to be mad at you!" Jade yelled. 

"You have one part right," Alex scowled looking down at the floor. "I don't want you to be mad at me! Because you're my best friend and I care about you! And tonight is our first night of summer vay-cay! It's not the same if you're mad at me! But you're wrong, I really am sorry," Alex shot at her, before storming out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Jade sat there, shocked as hell that her best friend just stormed out, ON HER! He never did that. She got up and ran to her door. When she opened it, she found Alex was still standing there, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quietly, so quietly in fact that Alex had to strain to hear her.

"I'm sorry too," he muttered back, equally as quiet.

They both looked up and smiled. "So…." Jade trailed off.

"Yeah, so..." Alex said as he started tickling Jade, like they were little kids again. They both moved back so far that they fell on to Jade's bed. She was scrunched up in a ball, laughing hard; Alex stopped tickling her, and lay there staring up at her ceiling. He sighed. "I miss when we were kids."

Jade rolled onto her back, "Yeah, me to, sort of. But in a way I kinda like not being a kid." She told him. "But I really don't think you and Eric will ever truly grow up!" she teased.

"Hey!" He said, and then rolled back to his side and started tickling her again.

*Later on that evening*

Eric looked at Jade and Alex as they both came down stairs smiling. "So what were you two love birds doing up there for that long?" he asked.

Jade blushed, "For one Eric, it's none of your business, but we were talking. It's what best friends do." She semi-yelled at him.

Alex looked at her shocked, was she blushing at what Eric had said? 'She couldn't be blushing because of that! She doesn't like me like that. Does she?' he thought. "She's right you know." Alex said to a very shocked Eric, as they both watched her leave and enter the dining room. "It is none of your business, and talking is what best friends do."

"I was JOKING; can't anyone around here take a joke?" Eric told his brother.

"I know you were joking, and you know that you were joking. But Jade is a whole different story, you know how she is." Alex told him, not wanting to get in yet another fight in the past hour.

Eric shrugged and walked into the dining room, with Alex right behind him. Alex sat next to Jade on one side of the table. Eric sat on the other, next to his father.

"So, what are we having tonight mum?" Jade asked Angelina.

"I'm not sure, the house-elves wouldn't tell me, and they said it was a surprise." Angelina shrugged.

"Oh, hmmm" Jade mumbled. She suddenly felt Alex squeeze her hand and she smiled. As he took his hand off of hers, she looked around the dining room, it wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. You could fit at least fifty people in there, and the table sat twenty. There was a rather large fireplace on one side of the dining room, over which was a rather large mirror. It wasn't an ordinary mirror; it reflected happy memories, like Oliver and Angelina's wedding day. But as far as Jade was concerned, it didn't seem that happy. Angelina had gotten into a fight with Katie. And they still didn't talk to this day, and that was over 17 years ago. Shortly after they were married, they had Jade, and that also reflected in the mirror, not the birth itself, but the hospital, and you could see her mother holding her, and her father crying. It was the only time she saw him cry in front of her, even if it was just a reflected memory. She kept gazing in the mirror, and another image floated up, it was of Harry and Ginny's wedding day. It wasn't long after Angelina and Oliver returned home from their honeymoon. It kept jumping from memory to memory. The day she got her letter to Hogwarts. The day the twins were born. When she lost her first tooth. She quickly turned her gaze from the mirror as she heard someone speak her name.

"Jade?" Eric asked.

"Hmm? What?" she asked back.

"Are you going to eat or just stare at that mirror?" Eric asked.

She looked down at her plate; to her surprise it was pepperoni pizza. Her favorite thing to eat. She picked it up, and before taking a bite, told her mother, "Remind me to thank the house-elves later." She knew they did this because her birthday had just recently passed. She was now seventeen; she had turned seventeen a week before Hogwarts had let out. And the boys turned seventeen no more than a month before her. She never quite understood how they were older; her parents got married before theirs. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter that they are older than me, I'm actually kinda glad. My big, bad protectors' she smiled inwardly as she took a bite out of her pizza.


	2. The Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

*After dinner*

"Daddy, can I go for a cruise? I won't be too late. I promise!" Jade begged Oliver after dinner, again putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but I want someone to go with you, either Eric or Alex, or both. Just so they can keep an eye on you."

'Damn I'm getting too good at this puppy dog eyes thing! Hey, wait, did he just say keep an eye on me?' she thought. "Dad, I'm a big girl, I don't need them to keep an eye on me." Oliver gave her a disapproving look. "Alright dad, I'll ask one of them to come with me." She sighed. 'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'maybe Alex will come with me, just me and him'

Jade walked over to Alex, and cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked over at her. "May I help you?" he asked her mockingly.

"I want to go for a drive, but dad won't let me go alone, so I was wondering if you wanted to come?" she rambled out so fast that it was hard for Alex to understand.

"Huh?" he asked. "Say that again, but slower."  
  


Jade sighed, and took a deep breath, "I want to go for a drive, but dad won't let me go alone." She said more slowly. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Oh, alright. Let me get my coat." He said and turned to walk to the closet.

"Can you grab mine too?" She shouted after him as she rushed to tell her father that Alex was going with her.

After telling Oliver that Alex was accompanying her, she grabbed her keys and returned to where Alex was waiting for her. She let him help put her coat on, thoroughly enjoying every moment of his attention.

As he helped her put on her jacket, he noticed that her cut was healing quickly. 'Good, I'm glad I didn't hurt her to much' he thought to himself.

They got into her car and backed out of the driveway. Alex knew exactly where she was driving to; they had been there a million times. It was the one place that they could just sit and relax; it was there special place. Not even Eric knew about it. They both climbed out of the car, and started climbing down the slope to the beach. When they reached where they were headed, they sat down on their rock. Jade was gazing at the stars as she always did when she was deep in thought. But Alex interrupted her.

"Umm Jade, can I ask you something?" He asked hiding a blush.

"Sure, anything. That's what best friends are for." She answered.

"Do you think Ebony would ever like me? I mean I'm nothing special, especially sense technically there are two of me…different personalities of course, but same looks." He rambled.

Jade looked at him. This was not what she had expected. She tried to think of something to say, but all she could do was open and close her mouth like a fish out of water. She looked away and back at the stars that were floating over the calm water. 'What do I say to that? I mean, I don't even want to think of Alex being with a…a Malfoy.'

When he didn't get an answer he just stared at her. 'Wow she looks amazing at night, when the moon lights her features. Wait, no, I should not be thinking that, she's my best friend. But damn she did get really hot over the last year.' 

*BACK AT THE Wood's house**

Eric was looking for Alex and Jade, they had just disappeared, again. 

"Do you know where Jade and Alex are?" he asked Oliver, after spotting him in the living room. 

"They went for a drive… didn't they invite you?" Oliver asked in surprise. 

"Noo," Eric shrugged. 'I swear those two are a couple!' he thought to himself. He walked outside, and breathed in the sweet, summer night's air. 

 Deciding to go for a walk he started off down the driveway, but stopped before he even got halfway there. He had spotted Ebony. She was sitting on a swing in her front yard, bathed in moonlight. He walked up to her, "Hey."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, 'he is kinda cute…' she thought. "Hi."

"Can I sit here?" He asked mentioning to the spot next to her. 

"I don't know, can you?" She smirked. 

Eric grinned, "Well, I guess I'll just have to find out!" He said down next to her. "So…"

"So? So what?" Ebony asked. "You never did tell me your name you know."

"It's Eric… Eric Potter." 

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" She spat. "The one that hates my father as equally as he hates him?"

"Hey now! Calm yourself! I'm not my father. Besides, that means it's up to us to stop all this crazy, hating," he purred seductively. 

Ebony quirked an eyebrow and laughed mockingly. "I'm charmed," she said rolling her eyes. "But if you would excuse me, I have to walk my dog." She said, standing to leave. 

"I was just about to go for a walk myself, before I spotted a lovely young lady. Would you mind if I joined you and- what's your dogs' name?" Eric blinked innocently.

"Prince, his name is Prince," She replied coldly, walking to the back yard. Eric stood rooted to the spot, waiting for her, after all, she never said no!

 She returned a few minutes later, walking her dog on a green leash. She paid no attention to Eric, acting as if he wasn't there, and continued past him down the street. Eric hurried after her.

"I never said you could come with me." She said without looking at him when he caught up with her. 

"Maybe so, but you never said no, either. So tell me more about yourself, how old are you? When is your birthday? Where did you move from… and why did you move?"

"I don't see any reason to tell you," she said glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "But if you must know, I'm 16. My birthday is January 3rd. I moved here from America, New York to be exact. We moved because my mother died. My father couldn't stand living in our house any longer; it reminded him of her too much. So, he decided to move back where his 'friends' lived." Ebony, answered nonchalantly, shrugging. "What about you Mr. Potter; tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm 17; I've lived in that house down there, for my whole life. I have a twin brother, Alex, who you met earlier. He's just about joined at the hip with his best friend, and our neighbor, Jade. I like Skate Boarding, playing Quidditch… walking down the street with beautiful girls at night…"

"Jade… is she that girl who was with you earlier?" Ebony asked with a sneer. 

"Yeah, why?" Eric asked curiously. 

"Ugh, no reason…" 

***

"Bye Ebony! Thanks for letting me walk with you!" Eric waved, as he jogged up to his house. 

"I didn't let you!" She yelled back jokingly.

*Back at Jade and Alex's Spot*

Alex continued to stare at Jade, and even though it was dark out, he could see that she was going from bright red; to so white she looked an inch from death. He knew exactly what that meant; she was pissed, and didn't want to show it. "Umm, Jade?" He asked quietly, not wanting to make her madder.

"What?" she shot back at him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked trying really, really hard not to upset her more.

"Hmm, what made you think that?" She shot a glare at him. "Just because I thought you were better than just going for a girl because of her looks!"

Alex looked at Jade in shock. "Jay, you haven't even given her a chance, she might actually be nice." He said quietly.

Jade just glared at Alex, "And you don't know that. She's a Malfoy. And all you're basing your statement on is her looks. YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THE SHALLOW ONE. That is supposed to be Eric."

Alex continued to stare at her in shock. "I never said I was going to go out with her." He whispered.

"Ugh, let's just go ok?" Jade said as she stood up and started climbing back up the slope to her car.

Alex got up and followed her.

*20 minuets later*

Jade and Alex pulled back in the driveway to the Wood residence. Jade got out of the car and slammed the door; she and Alex didn't speak the whole way home. Alex gazed after her, 'Merlin I hate making her mad, I really didn't mean to' he thought.

Jade stormed in the house, and slammed the door behind her. She heard it open again, as she was walking up the stairs to her room; she again slammed the door behind her. She then began to punch her wall as hard as she possibly could. She screamed at the top of her lungs, before realizing that anyone in the house could hear her. Her knuckles were red, and a few were cut and bleeding.

Alex heard the scream from downstairs, 'should I go up and see if she's ok? Or should I just leave her be for now?' he thought. Again he heard another scream. 'That's it I'm going to see if she's ok!'

Just then Eric came up to Alex, "Where did you guys go? And why is Jade screaming? And Ebony is sooo cool; I took a walk with her tonight!"

Alex sighed, "We went for a drive."

"Well it took you two love birds long enough. But it gave me time to get to know Ebony!"

"I don't have time for this Eric, I have to go see if Jade is alright." He half yelled at his twin, and stormed away up the stairs.

****

Jade was pacing back and forth in her room, 'why me? Why can't he just like me?' she thought angrily. She was awoken from her thoughts when she heard a soft knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"Jay, I'm not leaving, so just let me in!" Alex called through the door. "Jade!" he said impatiently.

Jade went to the door, tears in her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away before she opened the door. "What do you want Alex?"

"Jade, what's wrong, and don't say 'nothing', because I know you. And I can tell when something is up!" he blurt out.

"Nothing is wrong Alex." She said, knowing he wasn't going to buy it.

"I said not to say that, and I know for a FACT that something is up. Your knuckles are bleeding. That doesn't happen very often. AND, you screamed….Twice…" He stated.

Jade looked down at her knuckles, he was right, she was bleeding. But she hadn't noticed. "Well, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Jay, I'm your best friend, please tell me what's wrong!" Alex pleaded.

"It's nothing. I'm just frustrated. That's all!" She told him, desperate not to have to tell him.

Alex walked over to her bed and sat down. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's up!"

"Ok, fine, but you'll be waiting a while." She said as she went into her bathroom to get changed into her pj's. It was going on Midnight, and she was exhausted. After a few moments she entered her bedroom in a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. "Well, goodnight" she told him as she climbed into her queen-sized bed.

"You can't go to bed unless you tell me what's up!" he said as he laid down next to her and stared up at the ceiling.

"I can, and I'm going to!" she told him, but was interrupted by another knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Eric," he called from the other side of the door.

"Ugh, Come in." she said exasperatedly.

Eric entered with a huge smile on his face. "Jade, I need a favor."

"And what would I have to do?" she asked knowing that everything Eric needed came with a price.

"I need you to talk me up to Ebony. I REALLY like her." He blurted out. Alex looked at him and got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Jade watched as Alex left, 'well at least I don't have to explain anymore' she thought. "You want ME to talk to a Malfoy, for YOU?" she asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I really like her, we went for a walk tonight, she's….great." he said dreamily.

"I'll see what I can do." She said. "Now get out, I want to go to bed."

*The next morning*

Jade yawned and stretched as she got out of bed and headed for the shower. 

After getting a shower and getting dressed Jade ate breakfast and decided to go for a walk through the woods. She pulled on her Osiris Flux and a light jacket over her navy tank, before heading outside and down the street.

She walked through the woods until she came to a tree. It was her, Alex and Eric's special place to get away when they were younger; there was a fort inside it… She saw one of the guys was there and about to go inside… But who was it? She looked at the hair; Alex had darker hair, so this had to be, "Eric?" she called out. 

 Eric turned around, "Uhh…" 

"Listen, Eric, can I tell you something?" Jade asked. 

'She thinks I'm Eric… I should tell her it's me. But what could she tell Eric that she couldn't tell me? I want to find out!' Alex thought to himself. "Sure."

"I-" Jade started, but faltered. 

"You…?"

"I-I like Alex!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. 

'Whoa! She did not just say that! Did she?' Alex thought. Jade was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. 

"I KNEW IT!" Eric shouted coming out of the tree. 

Jade's face paled as realization of what was going on dawned on her. "Oh shit! Oh no! DAMN IT!" She yelled and took off towards her house.

Hearing the sound of key's jingling in her pocket, she got an idea. When she reached her house, she jumped into her car, not even bothering to open the door this time, and pulled out of the driveway. She didn't care that she hadn't asked her parents if she could go, and she would probably get in trouble later. All she knew now was that she had to get away. 

***

"I knew you two liked each other!" Eric said again.

"I-But… she… SHIT!" Alex yelled and took off after her. When he reached her house he saw her car was gone, "FUCK!" he yelled at no one. 

 He grabbed his skateboard, which was sitting on his front porch, and started skating down to the skate park.


	3. The Make Up

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

*At the skate park*

Jade was skating like mad, she knew she had to get the anger and confusion out of her system, and skating always did the trick. She skated up the half pipe doing kik-flips left and right. She was so into skating that she didn't notice Alex arrive.

Alex spotted Jade on one of the half pipes and skated after her. He again was following too closely. He crashed into her, and they tumbled to the ground. "Ow," He exclaimed as he landed on top of Jade.

"Alex? WHAT THE HELL? What are you doing here?" She yelled, he was still on top of her. "Would you get up!"

"Jade, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I just…I was jealous that you were going to tell Eric something and not me." He said, ignoring her.

"Alex! Get off of me! I don't want to talk to you right now!" She yelled.

He gazed into her eyes, and saw that she was both hurt and angry. Not hurt because he had landed on her, but hurt that he betrayed her. 'Why didn't I tell her it was me? And damn, why does she have to be so hot?' he thought. And with out thinking he kissed her. Not just any kiss, but a deep passionate one.

Jade was so shocked at this…this kiss. She didn't know how to react; at first she kissed him back. But then coming to her senses and realizing that Alex had betrayed her, she pushed him off of her. She got up, grabbed her board, and skated towards her car.

'Oh Merlin, what have I done?' Alex thought as he got up and ran after her. "Jade, stop, please."

She heard him, but chose to ignore him; she threw her board in the back seat. She walked around to the drivers' side, and hopped over the door.

Alex caught up with her just as she started the car. "Jade, please, just talk to me!" he begged.

She still wasn't listening. She sped off and headed for home, she needed to talk to Eric. She didn't know why she needed to talk to him. But she had to.

***Jade arrived home***

Jade pulled up in her driveway and saw Eric skating in his driveway, apparently trying to show off in front of Ebony. 

"ERIC!" She screamed.

Eric fell off his board with a painful thud. He grabbed his board before it rolled out into the road. Then stood up and walked over to Jade.

"What's up? Did you and lover boy make up?" he asked.

"HOW COULD YOU? I AM SO PISSED AT YOU!" she kept yelling at him.

"Pissed at me for what? I didn't do anything. Oh hey, can you talk to Ebony about me soon?" he asked, not realizing that she really was pissed at him.

"HELL NO! How dare you ask me that!? YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME!!!! I just ruined my entire life, and it is completely your fault!"

"How is it my fault, I didn't know you were down there until I heard you blurt out 'I like Alex' so it is not my fault. You should have known it was him." He answered defensively.

"Ugh," she said as reality finally hit her. She flopped down on the drive way and the tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe I told him that! What the hell am I going to do now?"

"I don't know." Eric answered.

Just then Jade saw Alex skate into the driveway. He started towards her, but he wasn't fast enough. She jumped up and ran into her house, and up to her bedroom. She locked it, and punched her wall, HARD, before flopping down on the bed in a fit of tears.

"Jay, LET ME IN!" Alex yelled pounding on the door.

"GO AWAY ALEX!" She yelled back, her tears not stopping.

"Jade, I am NOT going away; you have to talk to me sometime. You also have to come out of your bedroom sometime!" he called through the door.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, and I'm not coming out. I can survive with out leaving my room!" she yelled through her sobs.

"Jade, PLEASE, Let me in, we need to talk!" he begged. "If you don't come out, I'll get Oliver to unlock the door!"

'Merlin I'm such an idiot. I should have known it wasn't Eric I was talking to.' She thought through her sobs. "GO AWAY ALEX!"

Alex decided to leave her be, but not actually leave, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his head on his bent knees. 'Why did I kiss her? It made everything so much worse. She's my best friend, and I love her. I probably just ruined our friendship!' Alex thought sadly.

*Two hours later*

Alex sat patiently outside her room the entire time, listening to her muffled sobs. He knew he caused them, and that made him sad. 'What do I do?' he asked himself. Just then the door opened. He looked up, and saw Jade creeping out into the dark hallway, even though it was still light out the hallway was always dark, not noticing him.

Alex got up when she shut her door, grabbed her, spun her around and pushed her against the wall. "Please Jay, Just Listen To Me!" Alex blurted at a shocked Jade.

"Alex, I do not want to talk about it right now. So just leave me alone." She said to him.

"I'm not just going to leave you alone Jay! You're my best friend and I….I love you!" he stated to her.

Shock lit her eyes, 'did he just say love?' she thought. "Yeah, you love me like I'm your sister. That's the problem Alex! Now, LET GO!" she said yanking out of his grasp.

He stood there shocked at what he just said, and her reply to it. 'She can't like me like that? Can she? What am I thinking; I'm the one that kissed her. How can I like HER like that? She's my best friend.' He thought. 'But damn, I do love her. And not like a sister.' He finally realized that he did indeed love her, and ran down the stairs after her.

He found her in the kitchen. "Jade, I do love you. And NOT like a sister."

Jade stood in front of the refrigerator, had she heard right? Did Alex just say he loved her? She turned around and faced him. "Why did you let me think that you were Eric?" she said.

He tried to read her emotions, but she was too good at hiding them. 'Merlin how I hate that.' He thought. "I already told you. I was jealous. You were about to tell Eric something that you weren't going to tell me, and I'm your best friend."

Jade just stood there, stone faced. Alex stood there waiting for an answer. He didn't know what to do. He stared at her, but she still held no emotion on her face.

"Would you just say something to me!?" Anything…" Alex cried in frustration. 

"Anything."

"Jay, please," Alex begged. He walked up to her slowly and placed a hand on her cheek, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Jade turned away, looking towards her feet. Alex sighed and let his hand fall to his side. "Will you at least look at me?" Alex pleaded. Jade gazed up into his eyes. While her face showed no emotion, her eyes sure did. Where there had been anger, and hurt earlier, there only lie hurt and sorrow now. Alex felt the guilt wash over him like rain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, defeated, staring at his shoes. 'Why do I always let her get the best of me? Not this time… I can't lose her, I just can't.' Alex told himself. 

 "But you're my best friend, and you know I'd do anything for you. I care about you, and I know I was naive before. But when you said that today, I realized just how much I really do care about you. I'd sacrifice anything for you! I'm in love with you, and I wish that you would believe me!" He told her quietly, but forcefully. "I don't want to lose you!" he added, softly, barely audible.

Jade lost the cold feeling of being betrayed as she looked up at Alex and placed her hand on his cheek. "I know that, I was just hurt....I wasn't expecting to tell you that, at least not right away. But you don't have to worry about losing me. You're stuck with me. Forever. We'll always be best friends, no matter what," She whispered, wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him into a hug that could equal the intensity of Ginny's hug. 

Alex hugged her back just as fierce, not even minding the fact that he could hardly breathe. It would have been rather difficult anyway, what with all the butterflies that had just started flopping around in his stomach. 

 Alex smiled, and loosed his grip on her, scooping her up. "Hey!" She cried out, with a slight giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Ooh, nothing," he grinned at her evilly. He carried her into the living room and dropped her on the couch. He crawled atop her and started tickling her mercilessly. 

"Nooo! Stop! I can't! BREATHE!" Jade squealed between giggles. 

Alex stopped tickling her and looked down at her, "You're beautiful," he whispered, brushing a strand of her black hair out of her eyes. Then he started tickling her again. 

"Alex?" Eric called. Distracted, Alex stopped tickling Jade, and looked up. Jade seized her chance and started tickling him.

Eric walked in and saw the two on the couch. He rolled his eyes. 

"Mom wanted to know where you had been all day. If I would have told her what I thought…" Eric grinned evilly. 

"Oh do shut up!" Jade yelled at Eric, still tickling Alex ruthlessly. 

Alex finally managed to pull away from Jade, and stood up. "So, did mom want me home…?" he asked. Eric shrugged. "Well then why didn't you just tell her I was with Jade?" 

"I don't know! Why do you ask so many questions?" Eric grumbled. 

"One of us has to," Alex said rolling his eyes. 

"So did you two love birds kiss and make up?" Eric asked, eyeing Jade, who was still sitting on the couch. Both smiled, but neither said a word. "Well, I'll take that as a yes, since Jade didn't yell at me. But, Alex, dude, you probably should come home… before mom throws a conniption fit. You know how she gets…" 

"Oh, okay…" Alex trailed off, looking at Jade and back at Eric. 

Eric rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you're invited to dinner if you want to come over, Jade."

"Do you?" Alex asked.

Jade blushed as she looked from Alex to Eric. She really didn't want to deal with Eric, but being best friends with Alex, she couldn't stand being away from him. "Err…sure, why not!" she told them.

Jade walked into the study of her house to where her parents were, "Mum, dad, I'm going over to Alex's house for dinner, and then I might go for a drive later. If it's ok? I'm sure someone will go with me dad, don't worry." Jade said spotting her fathers facial expression.

"Alright hunny, have a good time." Her mother stated.

"Stay out of trouble Jade Elizabeth." Her father said sternly.

*Over at the Potters*

"Jade, dear, how are you?" Harry asked as the three teens walked in the house.

"I'm good, how about you?" she asked politely.

"Very well, work's been rough though." Harry said, he was an auror.

Alex interrupted his father. "Dad, I don't think she wants to hear about work. This is our summer vacation."

"You know, for once I agree with you." Eric said under his breath.

Alex grabbed Jade's hand and led her to the dinning room. Although she didn't need to be led there, she knew her way. She practically grew up at Alex's just like her practically grew up at her house.

Jade and Alex sat down, as Harry, Ginny and Eric entered the dinning room. Harry as always sat at the head of the table, Ginny next to him, across from Alex. And next to Ginny sat Eric, across from Jade. "So….uh…." Jade said trying to start a conversation.

"Jade, how was school this year?" Ginny asked.

Jade opened her mouth to answer but was cut off, by two things. One being that Alex was holding her hand under the table, and the other, was that he cut her off. "Mum, do we HAVE to talk about school? This is summer you know?!"

"Alright Alex, no talk of school. So Jade, do you like your new car?" Ginny said giving up on her first topic.

"It's absolutely wonderful. I'm going to take a drive after dinner, but of course I need someone to go with me. You know how my father can be." She blurted out. Her new favorite topic being her brand new, bright red mustang. "Oy, speaking of which, Alex you think you can go with me. I really need to talk to you anyways." She added as an after thought.

Alex squeezed her hand, smiled sweetly and said "Sure, why not. Haven't gotten anything else to do anyways."

"Dad, why don't you like Malfoy?" Eric interrupted.

"Eric, I've told you a million times. He comes from a dark wizarding family, and caused a lot of problems for me and the ones that I loved. I don't want you going anywhere near that household." Harry stated.

Jade saw the crushed expression on Eric's face. "Harry, Draco may be pure evil, but Ebony seems really nice. I was actually going to invite her over later, when I got back from my drive. If it's alright with you, do you think Alex and Eric could come over and hang out with us?"

Eric's face brightened, and Harry looked at Jade in utter shock. "Well, you always have been an excellent judge of character Jade, so I don't see why not. But I do not want you three going over there. Merlin only knows what Draco would do if you did."

*After dinner*

"Ready to go?" Alex asked Jade as he got their coats out.

"Yeah, I just want to talk to Eric real quick." She told him and walked over to Eric. "You owe me big time you know."

Eric nodded furiously, with a very large smile on his face. He then embraced his friend in a hug. "Jade, you're the best."

"I know I am!" she stated as she pulled away from him and walked over to Alex, who helped her put her coat on.

They walked outside and over to Jades drive way. Alex went over to the drivers' side door, and held it open for her. She got in, and started the car up as Alex went to the other side, and almost hopped over the door, then thought better of it.

They drove for a while until they finally came to 'their spot'. They started down the slope, and Alex put his arm around her shoulder. Jade smiled, and snaked her arm around his waist, while leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.

They sat down on the rock, Jade sitting in front of Alex leaning back onto his chest. Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They both just sat there, staring up at the sky, savoring the feeling of finally being in each other's arms. 

Alex kissed the top of Jade's head and sighed, "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore."

"How could I be? After what you said! And the way you were looking at me! Don't you ever look at me like that again! It was the best puppy dog face I've ever seen!" Jade giggled. 

Alex smiled down at her, "Ooh really? And I wasn't even trying," he smirked. 

'Ah! I love that smirk! It's so hot!' Jade thought, as she brought her lips up to meet his in a tender kiss, much different from their first.

As they broke apart from their kiss, they both laid down on the large rock, holding each other and gazing at the stars. They laid there for a few minuets, "I love you!" Alex whispered in her ear. "Be with me forever?"

Jade rolled over to face Alex, and gazed into his aqua eyes. "Forever and always" she whispered back.


	4. Cat Fights

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

*Later on, back at the house*

Eric came bounding out of his house when he saw Jade and Alex pull up in her drive way.

"So…are we going to go over and see if she wants to hang out?" Eric asked excitedly before either of them had a chance to get out of the car.

"Uh, Eric, why don't YOU go over and ask if she wants to come hang out!" Alex stated.

"But….Oooh….gottcha. Be right back." He said in realization of what his brother meant.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Jade told Alex.

"Yes I did." He said leaning over to bring her into a deeply passionate kiss.

Jade felt a burning sensation when their lips touched, and it wasn't a bad feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Then tore away suddenly. "Umm, we might want to get away from the front windows of my house, my father would flip out." She stated.

With that Alex got out of the car, walked over and opened her door. Jade stepped out, and they walked to the side of the house and Jade sat on the swing that hung from the large weeping willow tree. They were definitely shielded from her parents view now. Alex started pushing her slowly on the swing. He had a flash back from when they were kids. 

//"Higher Alex." Jade squealed.

"I'm trying my hardest Jade, I'm not exactly strong you know, I'm only five" he said.

"Alex, we'll always be together right?" Jade called back to him.

"Of course we will Jade, I love you."

"Best friends forever?" She asked//

"Best friends always." He mumbled.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Hmm? Oh…nothing." He said as he realized he said it out loud.

Jade scuffed her feet on the ground so she'd stop. She stood up and walked over to Alex. "I've always loved you Alex." She whispered as she gazed into his eyes. They seemed endless, so soft and sensitive.

Alex wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you Jade." He whispered and kissed her ear. "You're all I'll ever want or need."

She stood there; letting Alex hold her while she ran her hands through his medium brown hair.

*Meanwhile*

Eric started across the street, but turned back, unsure, only to see Alex and Jade, snogging heavily. He rolled his eyes in disgust and continued on his way. He reached the door, and knocked. The door opened and Eric stared up at Draco Malfoy. He blinked furiously, at a loss for words. He gulped he hadn't expected this. "Is, um, uh, Is Ebony, home?" Eric stumbled over his words, under Draco's piercing stare. 

 "Eric!?" Ebony asked in shock. She was walking down to the kitchen, and saw her dad at the door. That was when she spotted Eric. This could lead to no good. "I'll be back in soon daddy!" Ebony called, pushing herself past her father and out the door, slamming it shut. "WHAT are you doing here!? My dad might have killed you!" Ebony exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him away from her house. 

"I- uh, well, um, see, we wanted to know if you wanted to come- uhh, oh! To come hang out with us!" Eric stuttered.

"Us? Who's us?" Ebony asked, snootily. 

"Jade, Alex, and myself. Come on, let's go," Eric said pulling her across the street.

***

Alex and Jade broke off their kiss when they noticed Eric dragging Ebony across the road. Jade sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? It was your idea to invite her over!" Alex said.

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd actually invite her over here. I said that so THEY could get to know each other better. I never said I wanted to be around her." Jade said with another heavy sigh.

Alex laughed slightly as Eric and Ebony stopped in front of them. He extended his hand, to shake Ebony's. She took it wearily. "Hi," Alex said. "I'm Alex, Eric's twin brother, and this is Jade."

"Yeah, we already meet." Jade said huffily. But she was hiding something, something that even Alex didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Ebony." She said trying to be nice. She scowled at Jade, for she did hear what she said. "You know what, you could at least try and be nice!" She said to Jade.

"Excuse me? I'm the one that made it so you and Eric could hang out!" Jade retorted.

"YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS." Ebony yelled.

"ME? I DON'T THINK SO. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP EBONY?" Jade yelled back.

The boys stared at them as they fought. What were they saying? It sounded like they have known each other for longer than a couple of days.

"Wait a second!" Alex interrupted.

"Stay out of this Alex!" Jade said.

"Yeah, what she said. It's not your business." Ebony bellowed.

"DON'T YOU TELL HIM TO STAY OUT OF IT!" Jade started yelling at Ebony again.

"Why not? You just did?" Ebony retorted.

"Because you don't even know him!"

"Merlin, You're never gonna change are you?" Ebony asked.

The guys looked horror struck. What in Merlin's name was going on? How did they know each other? They didn't seem to know each other yesterday.

"OK, That's enough, both of you. SHUT UP!" Alex yelled as he stepped in between the two girls. "Now how do you know each other, and why do you hate each other so much?"

Scowling, Jade answered, "We met last summer. It's a long story. One that I don't want to relive again."

Ebony glared at her. "You know it was NOT my fault Jade. So you have no reason to be mad at me. We used to be friend!"

"Yeah, used to be, Key word there! I will NEVER forgive you for what you did!" Jade spat.

"Merlin Jade, get over it. It's not my fault that Jason liked me and not you. Grow up!"

"Ha, you think that's why I'm mad? You are sorely mistaken!"

"If that's not why you're mad at me then what is?!" Ebony asked.

"YOU USED HIM! That's why I'm mad. I don't want to see Eric hurt like you hurt Jason. I grew up with Eric, I know what he's been through, and YOU DON'T!"

Eric blushed, and Alex still looked at the girls. The boys were both shocked, and the girls looked angered.

"Jade, I NEVER meant to hurt Jason. That was not my intention. And I don't intend to hurt anyone else for that matter." Ebony defended.

Jade growled, "It may not have been your intention, but it happened Ebony. And I'm not going to sit back and watch it happen again! Eric is like a brother to me!"

Eric, still blushing, "Jade, I love you like a sister, but I'm a big boy. And I can handle myself. But I do thank you for the concern."

Jade still wasn't satisfied. She continued to scowl at Ebony. Alex came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jade, leave it be. What's the past is the past. Maybe she's changed." Alex whispered in her ear.

That still didn't make Jade feel any better. She was still upset about what happened last summer. And she wasn't about to forgive and forget so easily. 'She may not have done it on purpose, but she still hurt him.' Jade thought.

"You're a Malfoy, Ebony. And Malfoy's NEVER change. Your father sure hasn't." Jade spat.

"This has NOTHING to do with my father. I'm sorry if our parents don't get along. It's not my fault." Ebony said defensively. "And besides, you looked past my last name before, why can't you now?"

"Because you HURT Jason! Don't you get that Eb?" Jade said. "The boy was heartbroken when you broke it off with him. I had to stay up for days listening to him cry. Do you know how that feels?"

"Yeah, I do actually. Jason liked you first. He told me. But you turned him down because you liked Alex." Ebony said.

"How could I turn him down, if he never asked me?!" Jade said. "And he never did ask me, all he did was talk about how 'beautiful' you were!"

"Yeah, well maybe he would have if you stopped talking about Alex for two seconds!"

"He's my best friend, and best friends have a tendency to talk about each other a lot!" Jade stated, blushing a bright red.

"Yeah, well none of this is my fault. And the only reason I broke it off with him is because he wouldn't stop talking about YOU!"

The boys stood there, shocked, and not knowing what to say.

Alex finally came to his senses; "You talked about me all summer?"

"Well….yeah….I mean you're my best friend. And even if I did make friends in New York, you were the one that I knew would always be there for me. And I missed you." Jade confessed, blushing an even deeper shade of red. "But that's not the point!"

Eric stood rooted to his spot under the willow, his mouth flapping open and shut. 'What do I say to that? Oy Merlin, I'm so confused' he thought. "So, you are holding a grudge Jade? How unlike you!"

"I can hold a grudge if I want to, I have every right! And just because it's 'unlike me' doesn't mean it doesn't happen occasionally." Jade said. "Besides, you weren't there."

"Can we all just please stop fighting? I hate it when you and Eric fight, Jade!" Alex said looking genuinely sad.

"I'm not fighting with him, I'm fighting with her!" Jade stated.

"Jade, Please." Alex said, giving her puppy dog eyes. Although he didn't have to, she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Alright. Fine. No more fighting, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to get along with her." Jade said glaring at Ebony.

Alex's face lightened up as he stepped towards his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Eric stated happily. "Why don't we all go out to the fort!"

Alex, Jade and Ebony looked at him in surprise. He'd been pretty quiet until now. "No way, Eric. That's OUR place. You know, the three of us!" Jade stated, not wanting to bring Ebony to their secret place.

"Yeah, but now there are four of us!" Eric said nonchalantly.

"We built that when we were kids, it's our place Eric. She wasn't around when we were kids!" Jade spat, her temper flaring again.

"Jade, what is your problem?" Ebony asked.

"You!" Jade stated, as if it were the most obvious reason.

"Merlin, Jade, just grow up! It's the past, leave it be!" Ebony said.

"You didn't leave it in the past, even after two weeks. You kept bitching at me because Jason was talking to me more than he was you! And that was AFTER YOU broke it off with HIM!" Jade spat.

"Yeah, well at least I can forgive and forget! Or at least try and forget! But you don't seem to want to let me forget!"

"That's right, because you didn't let me live it down. All you did was yell at me for weeks. It's not my fault that he came to me broken hearted because of a heartless Malfoy!" Jade said.

"Jade, would you get over the fact that I'm a Malfoy! It's not that big of a deal! You know I am NOTHING like my father. Otherwise I would have never been your friend! Or did you forget that. My father doesn't like your father, but that still didn't stop me."

Jade went silent, but still scowled at Ebony.

"Jade just get over it!" Ebony added.

"I will not get over it. You're not the one that had to stay up all night on the phone with him. And listen to how he lost his 'precious Ebony'. I did." Jade said. "Do you know how annoying that got? Jason was nice and all, but hearing about you night and day from him. Merlin, you were all he talked about! So no Eb, I won't just get over it!"

"You never give up do you? Jade just drop it. It's in the PAST." Ebony spat.

Alex finally got frustrated. "If you two don't stop arguing about something that happened LAST summer, then I'm outta here!"

He knew that would shut Jade up. And with out another word, she walked over to the willow trees trunk and punched it as hard as she could. It cut her knuckles, and it stung. She felt the pain surge through her hand, but it didn't seem to faze her.

Alex sighed, 'why did she have to do that? She knows it hurts when she does that! And why isn't she about in tears this time? Last time she did it, she was crying from the pain.' He thought. He ran over to her, but she just kept walking. 'Boy she's pissed. I don't think I've ever seen her this mad.'

"She still hasn't changed has she?" Ebony asked Eric.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, slightly puzzled.

"I mean, she still punches shit when she gets mad. She did that last summer. But I think it hurt worse sense she punched a brick wall." Ebony stated.

"Oh, that. Yeah, she keeps things bottled up, and that and skateboarding are her only way to release anger." He answered. "Boy, it didn't even faze her. Last time she punched that tree she cried from the pain. She must be really pissed."

***

"Jade, Stop!" Alex yelled as he caught up with her. He turned her around. "Jade, don't hold a grudge, you're to sweet and good-hearted to hold a grudge." He told her as he took her bloody hand in his to examine the wound that she had just inflicted.

Jade blushed, "She just…errr…you didn't have to listen to it all last summer. It hurt me so much that I didn't even tell anyone. Do you know how much it hurt to not even tell you?!"

"I know, I'm not going to be able to understand like you do. But…like I said, you're too beautiful to be holding grudges." He told her. "C'mon, let's get your knuckles cleaned up!"

****

"Ouch, that stings you know." Jade whined.

"It's not my fault. You're the one that punched the tree. You know better, it's not the first time you've done it." He told her. "Damn Jade, you really messed your self up this time!"

"Well duh!" she teased. 


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Ebony just stood there cooling down, she couldn't believe Jade wasn't over that yet. 

"Sooo, do you want to go to the fort?" Eric suggested. 

"Sure! Let's do that," Ebony said, smiling sweetly at him. 

Eric grinned, "Alright." He took her hand and started walking towards the woods, smiling the whole way. He was holding Ebony's hand!

They arrived at the fort and climbed inside. 

"I'm sorry about Jade…" Eric said sheepishly, as they sat down.

"Don't be. I hoped she'd be over it by now, but…" Ebony sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter, she's not here now," she said, a slight smile forming on her face. 

"You're right, she's not. So what do you want to do?" Eric smirked, eyebrow raised, huge smile in place. 

Ebony laughed, "You're a trip, Eric!"

"Well, what can I say, I try!" He joked. Ebony smiled and moved closer to him. She started running her hands through his hair while staring deeply into his eyes.

"So you honestly don't care that I'm a Malfoy?" Ebony asked softly. 

"Not at all, and the more I see of you, the more I like you," Eric told her in all honesty. 

"Really? You're not just saying that because you think I'm pretty?" Ebony asked curiously. 

"Well, that's why I initially liked you. But I think you're a great person over all. But don't get me wrong, you are beautiful," Eric said, leaning in and kissing her, hoping she wouldn't pull away. And she didn't, she kissed him back hungrily. 

***A couple minutes later***

"What was that?" Eric asked breathlessly, pulling away from a deep kiss. 

"What was what?" Ebony breathed. 

"I thought I heard something… Yeah, I do. Oy, I think Alex and Jade are here," Eric said listening intently to the voices outside. 

Just then Alex climbed in, though he didn't notice them. Jade followed him, and she noticed them right away.

"Scratch this Alex, I'm outta here!" Jade stated when she saw the two. Alex looked around the dark fort and saw them too.

Jade was out the door by the time Alex saw them. "Jade, come back!" He called after her.

She stopped and turned to him. "I'm not going to be here when she's here. And she shouldn't be allowed to know about its whereabouts unless we all three decided."

Eric and Ebony came out side in time to hear what Jade said.

"Jade, what the hell is your problem?" Eric asked.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I didn't want her knowing where OUR place was!" She yelled at him.

"Jade, this is stupid. Why can't you just get along with Ebony?" Eric asked.

"I already told you, and I don't want to have to explain it again! I have my reasons!" Jade stated.

"Jade, C'mon. I know you, you can't hold a grudge!" Eric said.

"I can, and I will! You must not know me as well as you think!" She said coolly.

Her words cut him like a knife. Eric looked at Jade in shock. "That hurt Jade."

"Sorry, but I can and will hold grudges if I want to! And I happen to want to!" She told him, and she really was sorry she hurt him. 

Alex and Ebony just looked at the two without saying a word. Not wanting to make things worse. Alex knew it was better to just let Jade get it all out of her system.

After a few more minuets of fighting, Jade turned and walked away. Alex close on her heels. "Jade, c'mon, lets just go back to the fort. By now I'm sure that they're gone. I don't think Ebony, or Eric would want to be there if they knew you were mad."

"I don't want to go back there. Not right now. Right now I need to skate." She told him, hurt echoing through her voice.

"Ok, then we'll go hit the park." He said knowing she needed to get away from there.

**20 minuets later, at the park**

Jade was tearing it up, doing kik-flips, and board slides, and nose stalls all over the place. Even if it was dark, the park was always lit up by the street lamps. Alex sat in the bleachers and watched her. Occasionally getting on his board and busting out a few tricks of his own.

Jade was paying to much attention to her manual to see that she was about to hit the curb. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch, that hurt!" She said.

Seeing Jade hit the curb, Alex skated over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked helping her off the ground.

"Physically, yeah!" She told him. Brushing some dirt of her pants.

"Jade?" he asked unsure of what to say.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"Do you think Ebony will hurt Eric?" The question he'd wanted to know sense Ebony and Jade's fight.

She looked at him, not knowing how to answer. "I…I'm not sure. I mean she hurt Jason. So who's to say she won't hurt Eric?! But you never know, they might be good for each other. I mean they're both shallow." She said laughing slightly.

Alex laughed at her comment. "Yeah, well she better not hurt him. Otherwise I'm gonna have to get my girlfriend after her."

Jade laughed even harder now. "So…we're official?"

"Of course we're official. Why wouldn't we be?" He told her. "But our parents don't need to know yet. They'd probably never let us see each other. And then there's always the fact that I'm still allowed to stay the night at your house. In your room as a matter of fact." He said grinning evilly.

Even in the dim streetlights he could see Jade's eyes widen and her face turn a brutal color red. She tilted her head to let her shoulder length hair fall in front of her face, to hide her now, bright red face. Alex stepped forward and swept Jade's hair back, he didn't want her hiding that beautiful face. "Didn't mean to make you blush." He told her kissing her cheek.

The two embraced in a deep kiss as the streetlights flickered. 'Mmm, must be magic when he kisses me.' Jade thought to herself. She broke off the kiss and looked up into his beautiful aqua eyes. "Lets go home."

Alex smiled at her, and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to her car.

**The next morning**

Jade stretched and rolled out of bed. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She put on a dark green tank top, some black kik-wears. Went over to her jewelry box and took out the spiked collar that Alex bought her. Put in all her earrings, attached her wallet chain to her belt loop. She also grabbed her black dragon hide wristbands and pulled them on along with her Osiris Flux.

Jade quickly ate breakfast, and headed out the front door. She knew if everything in her life was to go smoothly she needed to make up with Ebony.

She knocked on the door to the Malfoy's house. The door opened and Draco stood in front of her. Without a second thought, he looked over his shoulder, "Ebony, Jade's here." He had known Jade and Ebony had been friends last summer, and didn't mind her at all. It was her father and mother he didn't like.

Ebony came down the stairs and looked at Jade. "Come in." she told her coolly.

"Err…I want to….to…" Jade trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"To what?" Ebony asked.

"I wanted to apologize. Eric likes you, and you like him. I can tell. And I'm not going to stand in the way of that. I'm still upset about last summer. But Eric and Alex are right; I'm no good at holding a grudge. I'm surprised I've lasted this long." Jade blurted out. "So anyways, I'm sorry."

Ebony was in shock. 'Jade Elizabeth Wood was sorry?' she looked out the window. 'Nope, pigs aren't flying.'

Jade stood there waiting for her to say something.

"Apology accepted. And Jade, I'm sorry too. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone. Honest." She finally said.

"Good, so now we're back on good terms." Jade said. "Hey, do you want to come hang out with us today?"

**Later on that day**

The two couples had been hanging out all day. They stayed in the tree fort for the most part.

Jade's face lit up. She had a plan. "Ok, we want our parents to get along right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ebony, Eric and Alex said in unison.

"Well I have an idea. Ebony, you tell your dad that you're staying the night with me. I'll tell my parents I'm staying with you. And Eric and Alex, you tell your parents that you're staying in the fort." She said, telling them her plan. "We'll all stay here tonight. And we'll come up with a plan to get them to talk."

The three grinned at Jades plan and nodded in agreement. It meant that the two couples got to spend the night together.

They all left the fort and headed for their houses.

**The wood residence**

"Mum? Dad?" Jade said looking for her parents, before finding them in the study.

"Yes dear?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to stay at Ebony's tonight if that's ok with you?! We're back to being friends again. And don't worry dad, Draco won't do anything to me. He doesn't have a problem with me!" she said spotting her fathers disapproving look.

"Well, I guess it would be alright, but don't be out late." Angelina told her. "And you can take your car if you want to, but I want to see it back in our driveway at midnight and no later. Understood?"

"Thanks mum, and I promise, no later than midnight!" she said giving her mother and father a kiss.

**At the Malfoy's**

"Daddy?" Ebony yelled as she searched for her father. She found him in his office over a stack of papers. He looked up as she entered. "Daddy? Do you think I could stay the night with Jade? We've settled our differences. And we want to hang out and get to know each other again." She asked putting on the puppy dog eyes that she was famous for, and knew they would break her father.

He hesitated, "Well…I don't know Ebony…we just moved here, and Jade's parents don't exactly like Malfoy's. But if you really want to, then I guess you can go."

'Yes, he caved.' Ebony thought. "Thank you daddy." She said giving Draco a peck on the cheek. His heart wasn't as cold as everyone thought, well it used to be, but ever sense he had Ebony, he wasn't as mean or evil.

Draco smiled at his daughter as she skipped out of his office humming a tune.

**The Potter Household**

"Mum?" Eric called.

"Dad?" Alex yelled.

The twins walked into the living room to find their parents sitting by the fireplace, deep in conversation. The twins knew what it was about to. Work, as usual. Both of their parents were Aurors. Harry and Ginny looked up at their sons. "What do you need boys?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to let you know that we're going to stay in the fort tonight. While we still have a chance to be kids." Alex said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Alright boys, but make sure to take sleeping bags this time. Last time you both came home frozen and ended up getting sick. Just because its summer doesn't mean it's that warm at night." Their mother scolded.

"Alright mum. We'll make sure we take our sleeping bags. We're going to go pack right now." Eric told her.

The boys ran upstairs to their room. Quickly finding their sleeping bags.

"I can't wait!" Alex chimed as he threw his sleeping bag on his bed.

"Me either!" Eric said, following his brothers' lead and doing the same, then looking through his dresser for something to sleep in.

"Hey Eric, can you hand me my black boxers? Merlin I love Jade so much!" he said grabbing his pillow and throwing it over his sleeping back.

"Sure," he said tossing the boxers to his brother. "Yeah, I really like Ebony, I can't say the 'L' word yet. I haven't known her as long as you've known Jade."

**20 minuets later**

Jade walked out to her car, put her stuff for the night in the back and walked over to get the guys. She didn't get more than a few steps when Ebony came up to her. "Hey, where should I put my stuff?"

"Put it in my car!" she told Ebony. "Now, lets go get the guys!"

The two walked over to the house, but to Ebony's surprise Jade didn't knock, she just walked in. Ebony followed her. 'Must be because they are like family' Ebony thought.

"Alex, Eric?" Jade called up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny emerged from the living room. "Hello Jade. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, we came to get the guys. We're going to the beach, and wanted to know if they wanted to join us." Jade lied.

"Oh, alright! Well just go up and get them, you know where their room is." Harry told her.

Jade motioned for Ebony to follow her as she walked up the stairs. They walked to a large oak door at the end of the hall and knocked.

"Who is it?" Alex called.

"It's Jade and Ebony!" Jade barely said before the door flew open and they were pulled inside.

"What are you two doing here?" Eric asked a surprised Jade and Ebony.

"Ummm…well let's see, we came to see if you wanted to go to 'the beach' with us." Jade told him, winking, just in case Harry and Ginny over heard them.

"Oh, alright, sounds like fun." Alex said, nodding and winking back at his girlfriend.

The boys grabbed their stuff for tonight and headed down stairs with the girls.

"Mum, Dad. We're going to the beach with the Girls." Eric shouted, not wanting to be intercepted by his parents.

The four walked out side and to Jades car. They all put their stuff in the trunk and got in to go to 'the beach'. But ended up going to the skate park instead.

**At the skate park**

"So, what are we going to do? I don't have to have the car back until midnight." Jade told them. She got her skateboard out of the back seat where Eric and Ebony had been sitting.

Alex and Eric grabbed their boards. "Well, all know is right now I want to skate." Alex stated as he skated away.

Ebony looked at the three skaters. 'And I'm here why? I don't skate!' she thought. "Well I'm going to sit on the bleachers and watch you guys."

"You know, I can teach you to skate if you want." Eric told Ebony.

Ebony gave him a semi-shocked look. "You want me to skate? In a skirt and high-heeled boots? Are you nuts? I'd break my neck." She stated.

Jade laughed, "That would be a site, Ebony Malfoy, on a skateboard."

"Oh shut up Jade, I could do it, if I had on a pair of pants and sneakers."

"Well it just so happens that I have pants and sneakers in my trunk." Jade told her, laughing inwardly at the thought of Ebony on a board.

Ebony's eyes lit up with shock and fear. 'Oh Merlin, I'm actually going to have to get on a board.' She thought. "Alright, give them here, and I'll change into them."

Jade went over to her car, and got the cloths out of her trunk and handed them to Ebony. Ten minuets later she was dressed and ready to learn. Although she was still scared that she would make a fool of herself.

Jade skated over to the fun box and ollied up the stairs. She glanced over to where Ebony and Eric were and watched her friend attempt to get her balance on the board. 'Now that's a task, trying to stay balanced on Eric's board. He needs to tighten those trucks.' She thought as she saw Ebony lose her balance and fall off the board. 'Ouch, now that had to hurt.'

The four skated all day. And by the end Ebony finally was able to do an Ollie.

"Ok guys, it's getting dark out, we should head back for a little while, and take our stuff to the fort." Jade told them. "Oh, by the way Eb, you're doing pretty good."

"Thanks Jade." Ebony said.

"Well, do you think it's a good idea if we all pile out of your car and head for the woods?" Eric asked.

"We're not going to my house. We're going to park down the road and take all the stuff to the fort. And then we'll come back to the car, and drop it off at my house." Jade told him. "Then I'll tell my parents that I'm going over to Ebony's. And you guys tell your parents that you're going to the fort. And Ebony. You get the jist right?"

The three nodded at her and piled back in her car.


	6. Of Sun Tans And Cold Water

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A little ways down the road from their houses**

The four grabbed their stuff from Jades trunk and headed for the woods.

"So, what should we do to make our parents talk to Ebony's dad?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll think of something." Jade stated. "That's the reason we're all staying in the fort. So we can form a plan to get them on civil terms."

Alex smiled at how clever his girlfriend was. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

Jade blushed. She was still getting used to all the attention and affection that Alex was giving her. She was used to him talking to her all the time, but that's because they are best friends. But the kisses, and hugs, and arms around her shoulders. It was something new to her. Well new in the aspect that it was Alex. Sure she had boyfriends before. But she never loved them; she always loved Alex.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. No one knowing what to say to the others. When they reached the fort the boys let the girls go in first. The fort was very large. It had a couple different rooms. Jade went into the largest room, threw her stuff on the floor, and unrolled her sleeping bag. 

Alex came in and threw a pillow at her head, "Hey!" she cried out, catching the pillow before it hit her.

He grinned, "You left it in the car."

"Oh, thanks. Where's Eb and Eric?" She asked realized they hadn't come in yet. 

Alex looked up from unrolling his sleeping bag; "They wanted to be alone for a few minutes…" 

"Oh," Jade replied, she sat down on her sleeping bag, hugging her pillow. Alex finished setting up his sleeping space and plopped down next to Jade. 

"Great plan you made," Alex grinned at her. 

"Yeah, but we're here for a reason, Alex. To try and get our parents to get along with Eb's dad. Or at least be civil towards each other," Jade reminded him.

"Of course, of course," Alex said running his hand through her silky black hair. He leaned forward to close the gap between them. He put his arms around her waist and drew her as close to him as he could. He gazed into her green eyes for a minuet, admiring how strong and intelligent she was. Then drew her lips to his for a passionate kiss. It lasted for about five minuets. But was broken when they heard Eric clear his throat.

Alex looked up at his brother innocently. "Yes? May I help you?" Alex said sarcastically.

Eric laughed slightly. "Nothing."

Jade interrupted them, "Well boys, you're going to have to leave for a few minuets. Me and Eb need to get changed."

Eric and Alex sighed disappointedly, but left all the same. Ebony dropped her stuff on the floor and started looking for her pj's. When she found them she pulled on a pair of silky green boxers and matching tank top. Jade pulled on her red satin boxer shorts and matching tank top, also.

"You guys can come back in now." Ebony called when they were both dress.

The boys entered. Alex was wearing a pair of black silk boxers. And Eric had on a pair identical to Alex's but his were gold instead of black. They sat down on their sleeping bags. "So what should we do to get them to be civil?" Eric said looking at Jade expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not the only one that can come up with a plan." She told him.

"Well you are the one that came up with this brilliant plan. And it is brilliant." Eric told her.

Jade blushed, she had to admit, she did come up with decent plans occasionally. "Well, now you three get to take over."

Alex smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek. He could see through the darkness that she was slightly blushing. It was hard to see, she had a pretty good tan, but he could see it.

The four discussed and reviewed their plan for three hours before they finally decided they needed sleep. Eric and Ebony gathered their stuff and went into a different room of the fort and left Alex and Jade alone.

Jade laid on her sleeping bag with Alex's arms around her waist. "Forever!" He whispered in her ear. Jade smiled as she replied. "Always!"

They feel asleep like that.

***Eric and Eb***

Eric threw his stuff on the floor and started to spread out his sleeping bag. He had just finished smoothing out the last corner when he felt something smack him on the back. He heard a tiny giggle and turned around to see, Ebony sitting on her makeshift bed, breaking down in laughter. 

Eric picked up the pillow she had thrown at him, and threw it back at her. It hit her in the stomach and she only laughed harder. Eric grinned; he dashed over and started tickling her. 

"Eric stop! Can't! Breathe!" She gasped. Eric let his hands fall away and smirked at her. Ebony laid back and tried to control her breathing. "Don't you ever do that again!" 

"Or what?" Eric teased. 

"Or you'll have to face the consequences!" Ebony said, trying to sound threatening, but failing. 

"Oooh really? Such as?" Eric urged her to continue. Ebony just smiled at him, and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she laid down and pulled the covers over herself. Eric laid down behind her and started running his hands through her long, sleek hair. 

"Mm, that feels good," Ebony smiled into her pillow. 

"Good," Eric whispered. Ebony turned over and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss after a minute and snuggled up into his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. Eric kissed her head and resumed running his hand through her hair, until he fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Jade stretched her arms and rolled over to look upon a sleeping Alex. 'He looks so innocent when he's sleeping. But I know better. He is definitely NOT innocent.' Jade thought before shaking him to wake up.

"C'mon, we gotta get back to our houses before our parents get home from work." Jade told him.

Alex yawned. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm up." He told her, closing his eyes and rolling back over.

"Alex, GET UP!" Jade shouted at him, and hit him over the head with her pillow.

When Jade had finally gotten Alex up they went to wake up Ebony and Eric.

"Morning sleepy-heads rise and shine." Alex taunted. Eric groaned and flipped his brother off. "Well that's not very nice!"

"I don't care about being nice. I'm tired Alex. Go away!" Eric said rolling over so his back was to Alex.

By that time, Ebony was already awake and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned a "Morning" to Alex and Jade.

"Eric, Get up!" Jade yelled. "We all have to get home before our parents get out of work!"

Eric groaned, but sat up sleepily. "Alright, I'm up. Are you happy now?"

"Very." Jade said. "C'mon, we have to pack up, and get home."

They packed up their stuff and headed to their houses. When they put all their stuff away, they met back up at Jades.

"Come on in guys." She said as she was going through her jewelry box looking for the ring her mother gave her. "Found it." She muttered as she slipped it on her finger.

"So, what are we going to do until our parents get home?" Ebony asked them as she sat down on Jade's bed.

"Well, I want to work on my tan." Jade stated as she went to her dresser to get out her red bikini.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I need some color." Ebony agreed.

The guys sighed. They kind of wanted to actually do something with their girlfriends. But realized that they would both be able to see them close to naked.

The girls shoved the boys out of Jades room so they could get changed. Ebony borrowed a bathing suit from Jade so she wouldn't have to go over to her house. Shortly after the girls emerged from the bedroom clad in only bikinis and towels around their waists.

"Whoa. You guys look….amazing." Eric managed to say.

Alex was to shocked to say anything, and just stood there with his jaw dropped. It had been a while sense he'd seen Jade in a bathing suit, and he never remembered her looking this good.

"Alex, close your mouth. It's not the first time you've seen me in a bikini." Jade told him.

Alex quickly snapped his mouth closed, but continued to stare. "When did you get so toned?"

"What?" Jade asked.

"When did you get so toned? Muscle wise?" Alex asked again.

"Oh, dad put a weight room in last year, and I got sick of having no muscle. I mean yeah, I was always skinny, but I didn't have much muscle." She told him. "So I started working out."

The four walked outside to Jade's pool. The girls spread out their towels to lie down on.

"Hey Jade, you wanna hand me the sun screen?" Ebony asked. The boys had just left to get on their swimming trunks, so they could go swimming in Jade's pool.

"Yeah. Here." Jade said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Ebony said.

There was suddenly an ear shattering scream emitting from the girls as the guys sprayed them with the hose.

Jade jumped up and shook it off. Ebony did the same, and then darted towards Eric.

"ERIC. COME BACK HERE." Ebony yelled as she chased him around the yard.

Jade and Alex stood there laughing. "Don't laugh. I should be chasing you right now too." Jade told him. "Plus it's not funny. That water is ice cold."

"I'm sorry, but we had to. It was to perfect." Alex said, still laughing.

"Heh," Jade huffed. "Maybe so, but just a warning. I'll get you back! When you least expect it…" She grinned at him. 

"You wouldn't!" Alex said. 

"Oh, I would!" Jade assured him.

Alex looked at her, he was shocked. He never knew Jade to ever get revenge.

After about three minuets of silence, Jade and Alex walked around the corner of the house to see where Eric and Ebony had gone. As soon as they turned the corner they regretted it, for Eric and Eb where in a heavy snogging session.

Jade stopped dead in her tracks. "Oops." She said blushing and turning to walk away.

"Not something I wanted to see." Alex said following her back to the pool.

Jade giggled. 'Merlin I love how she laughs. She's so beautiful.' Alex thought.

"Come here!" He said.

"And what may I ask am I coming here for?" She teased.

"Hmm. You mean you don't know?" He said, stepping closer to her.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking. Now would I?" Jade said as she too stepped closer. Close enough to where she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Alex leaned down to kiss her, but didn't get far. Jade had started tickling him ruthlessly. "I told you I'd get my revenge." She told him as he dropped to his knees in laughter.

"Jade! Stop!" He said between fits of laughter. She still didn't let up.

"Nope. You made me cold." She said.

"Jade!" He squealed. "Can't! Breathe!"

"Really? That's odd. You seem to last a lot longer than that when we kiss!" Jade teased, still tickling him. 

"ERIC! HELP!" Alex cried.

"Oh, you suck, so bad!" Jade exclaimed as Eric ran around the corner.

"What do you want!? THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Eric yelled. 

Alex, rolling around trying to pry Jades hands off of him, looked at his brother in bewilderment. "HELP ME!" He yelled. 

"Oh, right," Eric shook his head, then started trying to pull Jade away. Which, as he soon found out, was easier said, than done. Giving up on that, he started tickling her. Immediately her hands feel away from Alex and she tried defending herself against Eric.

Alex and Eric started tickling Jade ruthlessly. "NOT! FAIR!" She gasped. "EBONY! HELP!"

Ebony came around the corner to see her friend being tortured by the twins. "Hey, two on one is not fair." She said as she started tickling Eric.

"OKAY! JUST STOP!!" Jade screamed. "NO MORE TICKLING!"

Everybody froze, shocked at how loud she was.

Jade blushed when they all looked at her. "What?!"

"Jade, I've never known you to be THAT loud." Eric said.

"Oh." Jade squeaked as she turned a bright crimson. "Well…I can be, I guess!"

The three just kept looking at her in shock. And Jade just stood there blushing.

****A/N** Well on that note…I think we will make you wonder…TBC…And Leave a review, we want to know what you all think…**


	7. Authors Note Please read

Ok guys, this is what happened. Carries computer crashed, and then so did mine. So the chapters after 6 all got erased. So you're gonna have to wait for us to re-write something…but hopefully we'll have a new chapter for you soonly…Sorry for all of this mess…Carrie and I both wish we would have saved it to disk or something. But what can ya do? Anyways, We are starting another story also, so when we get it out, it'll be posted here. So keep checkin back for updates….Thanks guys…*~Jeeka & Spazzy


End file.
